The present invention relates generally to vehicle navigation systems, and more specifically to methods, systems and computer program products for route planning that takes into account profile information related to the vehicle.
Vehicle navigation systems, also known as global positioning systems (GPS), are used to find direction in an automobile. A GPS includes a satellite navigation device that obtains position data, which is then correlated to a position on a road. When directions are needed, routing can be calculated. On the fly traffic information can be used to adjust the route. Dead reckoning using distance data from sensors attached to the drivetrain, a gyroscope and an accelerometer can be used for greater reliability because GPS signal loss and/or multipath can occur due to urban canyons or tunnels.